


Red

by AlpacaSoon



Category: Kagerou Project, Mekakucity Actors
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Blood, Death, Depression, Gen, It's 600 words of Ayano suffering, Manga Spoilers, TW: Suicide, Tragedy, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 11:58:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18940462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlpacaSoon/pseuds/AlpacaSoon
Summary: 3 vignettes of Ayano suffering.





	Red

**Author's Note:**

> Since this is Kagerou Project and includes Ayano and Kuroha, get ready for angst and feels.  
> This will contain suicide and violence, so please don't read if you're bothered by such things.
> 
> wOaH quick note as well:  
> I refer to Kuroha/Snake of Clearing Eyes as "it" because... IDK, it kinda feels right? Like, I think in the original series, the snake doesn't actually have a gender, but is just assigned male because of Konoha.
> 
> Also because using "it" feels right because while it may be an interesting character, everyone still hecking hates it/him/idk pronouns are weird and constructively criticize me in the comments if you have anything you want to say. Just don't hate me too hard ;-;
> 
> OTHER QUICK NOTE FOR CONTEXT: Snake of Stealing Eyes is Seto

“Hey hey, don’t do anything rash now,” the black snake said. Under its voice, a current of desperation rang true, and under all that, Kenjirou screamed.

“If I do this, then there won’t be any need for you to continue on with this,” Ayano said, delicately perched on the railing, “and there won’t be any need for you to kill Takane-san and Haruka-san.” 

Trapped within his own body, Kenjirou beat his fists against his prison, wailing  _ no, no, I never wanted to hurt them, let me out, let me out— _

Behind Ayano, the sky opened, and the black maw of a snake opened, ready to swallow her into a never-ending tragedy. Kano burst through the doors, but too late, Ayano was falling, falling, falling—

Kenjirou burst free from his prison, screaming.

**_“AYANO!!!”_ **

His daughter stared up at him, horror in her eyes, her red scarf reaching out like hands up to him as he reached down to her, its color reflected in both their eyes—

Ringing around the city, a brother’s scream echoed, but drowning it out were the sobs of a broken father.

 

* * *

 

Ayano trembled in the endless rain. She wanted to cry—how could she bear the weight of the world on her shoulders? She wanted to hurt—it was the  _ monster’s _ fault behind her. She wanted to throw up—the broken hands emerging from their grave of cold earth were cold and unmoving. 

“O-Onee-chan—” the monster said behind her. Ayano ignored her, kneeling down into the mud, digging through it.

Her mother loved her hairpins, but always promised to one day give them to Ayano. She wouldn’t let her forget that promise.

 

_ “We have to kill her,” Ayano said, pointing at the monster hiding behind her siblings, the red of her hairclips reflecting in her eyes. _

 

* * *

 

The black snake curled around her heart, eating it.

It relished in the tragedy that had befallen her family, savored her bitter jealousy, laughed cruelly as it tore her happiness to shreds. It laughed and laughed as blood bubbled up her throat, as she gasped and curled in pain.

The gun was unfamiliar in her hand, but what was so  _ wrong _ were Tsubomi’s wide, terrified eyes as her big sister stood over her. The black snake grinned cruelly as it killed her, and Ayano wailed as her body relished in the feeling of warm blood spilling over her cold, rotting skin.

_ After all, she was already dead, wasn’t she? _

A sound at the end of the alley caught her attention, and she turned her head sickeningly to stare into the shocked, yellow eyes of her little brother.

“A… Aya-nee?” Shuuya whispered, eyes flickering between her bloody hand and Tsubomi’s cold body.

For a moment, Ayano broke through.  _ “Shuuya, run!” _

“Aya—” He broke off in a bloody gasp before collapsing, and trapped within her cold prison, Ayano cried.

 

Shintaro, oh dearest Shintaro, whom the black snake had lured to a rooftop, hands clean and gun tucked away as it used her body to dance tantalizingly around the edge. And Shintaro, so hoping to atone for his sins, had reached out—

And so the black snake had taken his hand and swung around, throwing him off the edge. And it used her voice to sing-song  _ “why did you let me die?” _

And so Shintaro fell and fell, betrayal in his eyes with no red shining in them to save him.

 

Momo fell, body curled protectively around Hibiya, who stared at her with abject fear in his eyes. He was a child,  _ just a child, please stop,  _ but he still bled uout nder the black snake’s unforgiving cruelty.

 

Kousuke stood in front of Mary, so determined to protect the young queen. How wonderful, to die so young—

The black snake paused. No, what was so wonderful was the  _ misery _ from it host body. Ah, what if—

It knelt, Ayano’s red scarf pooling on the ground. “My liege,” it slithered in Ayano’s lilting tones, “what will you do, if I keep Stealing Eyes alive?”

Marry said nothing, something unreadable shining in her eyes.

_ Reset, please reset, _ Ayano sobbed.

 

_ —and so the world spun— _

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I got depressed again and decided to make Ayano suffer.
> 
> Everything's okay, I don't have any destructive urges on myself or others, but I just got sad. Also, Will Stetson made a new song of Lost Time Memory in Ayano's perspective, so go take a listen to that because I've had it on repeat for the past few days. Also also, Ayano is just an interesting character to write. She's my favorite character from the series, so I did what all writers do—make their favorite suffer.
> 
> So if you didn't get it, the first vignette is set in the anime-verse in which Ayano commits suicide to save everyone. Kenjirou is still technically alive(?), and like... Watching your daughter commit suicide in front of you, even if you're a soul trapped in a psycho-snake's body has got to be not good.
> 
> The second is from the manga-verse, Route, uh... 2? The latest timeline. I noticed that when Ayano returns home, she has Ayaka's hairclips, and assuming that she didn't call the police to dig them out...
> 
> The final is a headcanon of what would happen if the Snake of Clearing Eyes, aka Kuroha, possessed Ayano instead of Kenjirou. Yep, lots of suffering from everyone. Also, I think I remember a few years ago of someone pointing out that Mary never resets the timeline until Seto dies. Now, this could be false, and also when Seto dies, it's usually within a 2 second timeframe of everyone else dying, so...
> 
> Anyways, bye! Gotta get back to studying!
> 
> (Seriously, my last day is tomorrow and yet I still have a final to study for wHaT)


End file.
